Bob (MM)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First meeting:' "Hey! So you're the new ranch owner? I'm Bob! My work is carrying produce for shipping. I'll quickly explain it to you. This is a shipping box. Put stuff in here like fruits, vegetables, animal products and items collected from the hills and fields. On the following morning, the stuff gets shipped, and you get paid then. Basically, you can put stuff in whenever you like, but you can't take anything out, so don't make a mistake or anything. While we're at it, I'll tell you about lumber. The shed at the back of the house is the lumber shed. When you remove stumps and branches, the lumber automatically ends up there. You can use the A button to remove the lumber, but you can't put stakes in so be careful. It may be tough at first, but don't give up and keep at it. Okay, see ya." 'Chat' *'When shown your baby: '"Children are so small I feel like I might drop them. It's scary." *'You are married to somebody else:' "I think marriage is truly a challenge, understanding each other and helping each other. Hang in there." Weather *'Rainy day below 4 hearts:' "I get blue when rainy days keep coming." *'Rainy day at least 4 hearts:' "I know that rain is an important thing. but why is it that I get depressed?" Gifts *'During Birthday: '"Wh- what? A birthday present? Oh I'm flattered. Thank you!" *'Loves line:' *'Likes Line:' *'Neutral Line: '"Oh! Thank you!" *'Dislikes Line:' Heart Lines *'0 hearts: '"You can pack the shipping items any time. Be careful not to drop them by mistake." *'1 heart: '"Please make an effort to build a big ranch with lots of animals." *'2 hearts:' "Horses are docile and timid creatures. Please handle them with care." *'3 hearts: '"Hey! Someday, I plan to make my own ranch. I'm gonna raise lots of horses!" *'4 hearts:' "My grandfather is the blacksmith. There are times when I wonder if I should take over for him." *'5 hearts: "'More so than in physical appearance, it's in timidity that I resemble horses. I'd like to be a tougher person." *'6 hearts:' "I want to become stronger. I want strength to protect the person dear to me and the strength not to hurt anyone!" *'7 hearts:' "Keeping animals means being able to bear responsibility! Of course you have to be sure to look after their physical condition." *'8 hearts: '"I really feel at ease when I look at you. It feels like I've come to a... nostalgic place." *'9-10 hearts:' "I'm not articulate, so I can't put it into words well. But umm... I'm sure... uh, that I love you..." 'Marriage Lines' *'Accepted Proposal:' "Oh could that be a Blue Feather?! Are you giving it to someone? What? Me?! Don't make fun of me! Really? Then I'm happy! I also umm... love you!" *"From here on, we'll do our best together! As my wife, what should I call you? I see. nickname, huh? That is sort of awkward. Category:Magical Melody Quotes